neworderfandomcom-20200223-history
New Order: Legacy
Chapter 1. Beginning of the End It has been nearly a decade since the Shadow Wars. Even longer ago were the Jango Wars. Both of these disasters left wounds on the land that may never heal. Fortunately heroes like Sealio, Ruser, and Salix had roamed the lands for many years hoping to restore peace and security to Gielinor once and for all. Unfortunately, Salix and Ruser died many years ago. Sealio, unable to cope with the loss of his friends, left civilization and went to live on a deserted island in the South Sea. But after many years of isolation, Sealio began to feel a disturbance in the air. He sensed danger was coming to Gielinor once again and that the people would need him to protect them one last time. It was time to end his exile and return to the mainland. Wearing only a set of old mage robes and having grew a beard, Sealio was unrecognizable. He walked through the gates of Varrock “This place has changed a lot since the last time I was here.” Sealio approached a guard in the center of town “Excuse me, do you know if Count Lumwood is in town today?” In an instant, every guard in town had surrounded Sealio and had their swords pointed right at him. The head guard approached “How do you know that name?”. Sealio looked confused. Count was the King last time he remembered. “Well, uhm, isn’t he the King?” Sealio said cautiously. The guards charged closer and put the tips of their swords against his neck. The head guard put his sword against Sealio’s forehead “These lands have not had a King in nearly a decade, nor a King from that treacherous New Order. The people ran them out many years ago after they nearly destroyed half of Gielinor.” A guard spoke up “Sir! What shall we do with him? Under law, any mention of New Order or it’s members is punishable by death, sir!” The head guard further examined Sealio “That is correct. We haven’t had an incident like this in quite some time I had almost forgotten the penalty. Chain him and take him to the arena to be executed.” Before Sealio could defend himself, the guards had knocked him unconscious and dragged him to the arena. Chapter 2. Hasn't Lost His Skill Sealio awoke wearing rags and with his arms chained together. He was in an arena surrounded by people cheering. “How do I always end up in an arena in every story?” he said to himself. A large gate in front of him began to open. It was time for his execution. Three large hellhounds charged out ready to eat their lunch. “Sorry pups, you’re not eating today.” Sealio said as he broke free of his chains and charged head first towards the hellhounds. He grabbed one by the jaw and threw it across the field. Two more came at his side, he jumped up dodging them so they’d smash into each other. The crowd, shocked by the resistance of the prisoner, cheered for more action. The hounds recovered and charged back around for another go. Sealio jumped on their heads, knocking them down. The guards, unpleased with Sealio’s resistance, came out to kill him themselves. “Damn you guys won’t give up.” he said as he knocked around the guards “I can do this all day boys. I’ve took down worse than this.” A hound jumped on Sealio and began biting him. Sealio kicked the dog up and sent it flying across the arena knocked out. The other two hounds came charging head first. Sealio punched them both, sending them into the wall knocked out. The head guard and a dozen other guards marched out and surrounded Sealio. “Enough games old man it’s time to die.” the head guard yelled as he swung his sword at him. Sealio dodged and landed a few punches. Other guards attacked too but he dodged their attempts and kicked them away. Sealio finally became overwhelmed and fell to the ground. A dozen guards jumped on him and restrained him. The head guard put his sword to Sealio’s head “Time to die old man.” Suddenly, a woman wearing a hooded cape jumped out from the crowd and rescued Sealio. She grabbed Sealio and held him against her breasts. “Oh my.” he said, staring at these large breasts. The woman revealed a pair of angelic wings and took off. The archers began shooting at them, but missed every time. The woman was a skilled flyer and dodged every attack. Soon, they were out of the city limits and safe to land in a field nearby. The flying woman landed, throwing Sealio to the ground. “Thanks I guess?” he exclaimed, still taking in what he had just witnessed. The woman took her hood off and stared at him “Recognize me?” Sealio examined her, trying to remember her. He had come in contact with many beautiful women in his day, but couldn’t seem to remember this one. “Nope” he stated. In a fit of anger, she roundhouse kicked him and began yelling at him “You idiot I just fucking saved your life and you can’t even remember me! After all we’ve been through you just got up and left one day because Salix told you to! Well guess what I know exactly who you are Sealio! Probably been fucking those whores again for…” Sealio stood there, unable to remember this strange woman. She slapped him hard trying to knock some sense into him “It’s me Piney you idiot! I go by Sierra now though so call me that.” It was one of Sealio’s ex’s. He hadn’t seen her in years, even before his exile. “Oh Piney! I mean, uh, Sierra. I knew that was you. Why did you save me? Why the fuck do you have wings? Oh and, uh, why is everyone crazy as shit back in Varrock? I thought New Order still ruled a majority of these lands after the Shadow Wars.” Sealio asked, needing answers as to why he was almost killed by the people he once fought to protect. She sighed “It’s a long story, but New Order is dead.” Chapter 3. Makeover Sierra grabbed Sealio by the arm and dragged him along “Let’s get you in some normal clothes. I don’t want to be seen sitting in a field with a half naked middle-aged man.” Sealio wanted answers “Can I get some answers at least? Why is everything so different? Why can’t you just fly us to wherever the fuck we’re going now?” Sierra smacked him and continued dragging him along “I’ve only just recently discovered I was part angel and haven’t fully mastered my angelic abilities just yet. I’ll explain the New Order ordeal later just please don’t mention them again unless you want to end up back in chains.” The couple arrived in Falador shortly and Sierra dragged the smelly old man to the barber shop. “Get rid of the beard and make his hair look stylish.” she ordered the hairdresser. He took out his trusty pair of scissors and began chopping away. Sealio sat there, letting the man do his thing “Give me something that makes me look younger.” The hairdresser took out another pair of scissors and began working his magic fingers. Before he knew it, Sealio was looking young and fresh again. “Damn I still look sexy.” Sealio said admiring himself in the mirror. Sierra paid the man and dragged Sealio on “Time to change your wardrobe you look like a tramp in those rags.” The two went down the road to the clothes shop. Here, Sealio browsed their extensive selection of clothing. “I’m probably going to have to kick some ass so something flexible and easy to move around in will work.” Sealio said looking at a pair of trousers. Sierra was looking around as well when she came upon a chest filled with strange clothing “What are these clothes in here? They look almost like they’re from another world.” The very gay, flamboyant salesman walked over “Oh darling you don’t want those. They came from the Falador Castle basement I guess they belonged to someone that used to live there. Such a bad taste in style if you ask me.” Sealio examined the clothes inside. They looked very familiar to him “These are mine! I was working on creating better battle clothes for myself and the rest of New Order!” At that very moment, Sierra knew Sealio had fucked up. He had said the words that were forbidden, and to make matters worse he stated clearly that he was associated with them. The very gay, flamboyant salesmen ran outside screaming “OMG these two are with the forbidden clan! Quickly, someone help!” Sierra gave Sealio the death stare “What did I tell you about mentioning New Order?! Now these people know we’re with them! Put that damn suit on and let's get out of here!” Sealio quickly stripped and began putting on his battle suit “Well maybe if you explained to me earlier why the hell New Order isn’t around anymore and why every damn person freaks out over the thought of them I might have been a little more cautious!” Within minutes the special forces, The Black Knights, were dispatched and surrounding them. The Black Knights are a mysterious organization that started appearing a few years after the Shadow Wars. They’re one of the few groups around Gielinor that have been trying to take control since the fall of New Order. Very little is known about them, other than that they are seen as being very powerful so citizens have turned to them for protection. Their leader is called the Elite Black Knight, but his crew calls him Victor. Sierra had encountered them several times before so she was quite familiar with what they were capable of. Sealio and Sierra stepped outside and were greeted by Victor “What a lovely surprise, it’s Sierra. Oh and look she has a friend, a boyfriend perhaps?” The two looked at each other in disgust. “I’d never date Sealio.” Sierra stated in disgust. Victor’s eyes opened wide “Sealio? The famous Sealio? I thought you were just a myth. I have heard many stories about you and your adventures.” Sealio examined Victor. He was wearing what looked like an advanced type of armour similar to Sealio’s. “That armour of yours looks interesting. Who exactly are you guys?” Sealio asked the Vector. “My apologies I forgot to introduce myself. I am Victor, the Elite Black Knight. We are The Black Knights. We protect Gielinor from anyone, or anything, deemed to be a threat to the people. Unfortunately you two have been labeled as potential threats due to your association with New Order.” Victor said as him and his men moved in to capture the couple. Sierra took out her sword, ready to fight “These guys are no good. They’re power hungry and only care for themselves.” Sealio prepared himself as well “I can tell. Let’s hope I’m not too rusty to fight.” Victor laughed “Fools! Surrender now or suffer the same fate as the rest of New Order; Death!” Chapter 4. Angels and Demons Before anyone could react, Sealio lunged at Victor and grabbed him by the throat “What do you mean dead?” Victor grinned maliciously, slowly lifting his charged fist to attack “I’ll show you dead.” The Black Knight attacked, throwing Sealio back into the white walls. “Seize them both!” he ordered his knights. Sierra held her sword up in the air and a bright light came down on her, blinding everyone nearby. Her body glowed and she began to transform. A beautiful angel wearing all white extended her wings and appeared there before them. She wore a long white dress with her majestic wings. A glowing halo floated above her golden locks. Sierra had transformed into her battle angel forme “Time to eliminate you black knights for good.” Sealio quickly recovered and attacked the black knights surrounding him. Sierra glided over to Victor and fought him one on one. “Your wings will make a fine addition to my collection once I’m done with you.” Victor said. His dark energy sword against Sierra’s light energy sword was a perfect match. Neither side was giving in. Sierra kicked the Black Knight in his knees, knocking him to the ground. Both swords were dropped, Sierra grabbed him by his leg and threw him against the wall. She flew at him full force ready to attack, but he was able to take the hit and grab onto her hair. “Just give up and I may make your death quick.” Victor told her as she squirmed in his arms trying to escape. Using her angelic powers, she blasted a beam of light energy at him to knock him away. Sierra fell to the ground, barely able to stand. Victor quickly recovered and walked toward Sierra with a grin on his face “Your energy is almost depleted correct? That means you can’t resist me anymore.” Just as he was about to strike, Sealio sped in and carried her to safety. Victor smiled at them viciously “You two are both getting tired I can tell. My knights are good at wearing out their opponents.” he looked over at his knights who were laying knocked out “Soon they will recover and we will finish you both off.” Sierra was in no shape to continue fighting and Sealio was getting weaker. “Tell me! What happened to New Order?” Sealio shouted, trying to buy some time until he could figure out how to get out of there safely with Sierra. Victor laughed “It was many years ago. We marched on their castle and slaughtered them all. By we, I mean the citizens of Gielinor. After the Shadow Wars, towns and cities were in ruins. People blamed New Order for causing the war.” Sealio interrupted “But New Order helped stop the war! Count and Zorak came to my aid and risked their lives protecting Gielinor!” Victor shouted back “It is because of people like you that Gielinor is a fucked up place! New Order! Sky Falls! Whatever! Wherever you people go there’s trouble! After we destroyed New Order I decided to start the Black Knights and dedicate my life to exterminating vermin like you Sealio!” Sealio stood in shock. He never knew that people felt like that towards him. With Sealio distracted, the Elite Black Knight took this opportunity to strike him down. In a split-second, he was lunged towards Sealio with his sword. Out of nowhere, a knight in shining silver armour jumped in the way to defend Sealio. The savior blocked the attack and shielded the two. Victor backed down, wondering who this was “Who the hell are you?” The knight smiled “My name is Asarokion, I am a part of New Order and these two are my friends.” Chapter 5. A Changed World Asarokion was the son of Count Lumwood. Being the Prince of New Order, he was trained by Sealio. He aided them in the Jango Wars and helped restore order after the war. During the events of the Shadow Wars, he went to train as an Elite Holy Knight. After the fall of New Order, he was presumed dead like the rest of his clan. But since then, he’s been a rogue knight traveling Gielinor. He is a younger looking male with dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a light armour set made of a strong reinforced steel and wielded a Holy Blade. “Grab her Sealio, let’s go.” Asarokion shouted as he held off Victor. Sealio grabbed the fallen angel. Victor smirked “You may escape this time but I will find you!” Asarokion grabbed onto Sealio tightly and teleported them all safely to the forest north of the city. Sealio was in shock “Asa? Is that really you? I thought you were dead? Where is everyone else? All I’ve heard since I’ve been back is that New Order is dead. Is that true?” Asa turned and grabbed Sealio, holding him up by his throat “You abandoned New Order! You went off and joined that Sky Falls! Give me one reason why I shouldn’t kill you right here and now?” Sealio gasped for air “I see you’ve gotten stronger young Asa. Show me what you’ve learned. Unless you’re just playing knight like you did as a child.” Asa slammed Sealio into a tree “Do not mock me! I have trained for years to get to this level! I am far more powerful than you will ever be!” Sealio stood up slowly “Damn, where’d you get this strong?” Asa attacked Sealio with his blade “I trained with the Holy Knights in Kandarin for many years. I later returned to Varrock to be with my family and help New Order. Not long after I returned, the incident happened…” Sealio blocked and kicked Asa away “What incident? Tell me what happened to New Order.” Asa charged at Sealio again ready to attack “It started out as a normal day. My parents and I were having breakfast in the castle dining hall. We heard what sounded like an angry mob not too far from the castle.That’s when Zorak came to tell us there was a mutiny and that there was civil unrest in Varrock Square.” Sealio blocked once more “What happened after that Asa? What happened to Count and the others?” Asarokion pulled back his attack and fell to his knees almost in tears “They broke through the castle doors and attacked us. It was just Zorak, my parents, and myself. Even the soldiers were rebelling against us. All of those people that we fought to protect were there trying to kill us.” Sierra, laying nearby, awoke to see Asa crying. She ran over to comfort him “Asa don’t cry, we are here.” Sealio was confused “You two have been in contact recently?” Asarokion stood up with Sierra’s help “We’ve ran into each other a few times. Let’s just say we have mutual interests and we exchange information sometimes.” Sealio was still clueless “I’m still confused about a lot of stuff. What’s up with the Black Knights? Who’s running Gielinor? Is anyone else from New Order still around?” Everyone sat down on a nearby log while Asa explained to Sealio everything “Those Black Knights are one of the many groups now that think they’re in charge. To be honest, I don’t think anyone really knows what’s going on. People like us aren’t welcome many places because we’re seen as dangerous. The people of Gielinor think groups like the Black Knights will protect them, but really they’re up to something.” Sealio stood up “Up to what?” Asa continued “We believe someone is doing something to the people of Gielinor to make them hate us. It sounds crazy and impossible but the way those people were acting seemed suspicious, like they weren’t fully in control of themselves. We know of the elves rising to power in the west. The vampires have been up to something in the east. More Mahjarrats have been spotted ever since Sliske. Who knows, there could even be someone we haven’t even considered to be pulling the strings. All I know is that a war is coming and the people don’t know it. But before we even think about saving Gielinor again we need to find my father.” Sealio interrupted “Count? He’s alive? What happened to him?” Asa took a deep breath “After the incident, we got separated. The only place for him to go was the Wilderness. No one would bother looking for him there. It’s been too dangerous for Sierra and I to go by ourselves looking for him.” Sierra explained further into detail “Asa and I are both considered Holy Warriors now thanks to blessings from the Gods. The Wilderness is considered an evil place, our powers would be weakened if we traveled too far alone.” Asa summed it up “It’s basically suicide for us to go to the Wilderness alone.” Sealio thought for a moment. He too sensed something big was going to happen. Perhaps the greatest threat Gielinor has ever faced. The war that would end all wars and decided the fate of the Gielinor. He knew they’d need all the help they could get to figure this out. Sealio spoke “I came back because I sensed a great evil was approaching. I did not expect things to be like this, but that only gives us another reason to fight. If someone is controlling the population we need to figure it out. I will go with you guys to the Wilderness to find Count.” Asarokion and Sierra smiled, glad to have the old Sealio back. Meanwhile, somewhere in Tirannwn, a not too friendly elf was receiving a message from his servants. “Sir, we have confirmation from our sources in Falador that members of New Order were seen in public. One is believed to be Sealio. The other two were that pesky angel and knight. It is just as you predicted my lord, they are back. Many believed all of New Order to be wiped out but-” the not too friendly elf killed the messenger instantly. “Do not tell me what I already know! My predictions are never wrong. Soon our plan will be set into motion and Gielinor will belong to the elves. Prepare my carriage and clean up this mess, I’m going to Falador.” Chapter 6. The Wilderness The Wilderness was perhaps one of the most dangerous places in all of Gielinor. It had gotten even worse since the Shadow Wars. It was considered a safe haven to many criminals. No laws. No rulers. The land was a free-for-all where anything went. “Every damn time I go on an adventure to save the world I somehow end up in the this wretched place.” Sealio commented “You two alright back there?” Asa and Sierra were both obviously getting weaker the deeper they went into the Wilderness. On the other hand, Sealio wasn’t feeling anything. “This might have been a bad idea.” Asa commented “Sierra and I are both getting weaker. What if we get ambushed?” Sealio became offended “Excuse me? You’ve got me here I think we’ll be alright if something attacks us.” The trio kept marching until they came upon a cave. Nothing unusual about the cave in the middle of the Wilderness they thought right? Well, this cave seemed different to them. First thing, there was a sign at the entrance which read “'DO NOT ENTER. VAMPIRES ONLY.'” Count was part vampire they thought. Perhaps he was in here somewhere. Ignoring the sign, the three ventured inside the cave anyways. The deeper they went, the weaker Asa and Sierra got. They had almost reached the end when the cave collapsed behind them. The two holy warriors both collapsed as well, leaving Sealio alone to defend them. The cave was dark, but they heard noises nearby. From the shadows came a swarm of feral vampires. They surrounded the group, ready to feast on their blood. “Welp, looks like I have to fight this alone. Thanks for coming along and helping me you two. Real big help.” Sealio said sarcastically to the other two. “Just shut the hell up and kill these damn things so we can get out of here already.” Sierra shouted. There were a dozen vampires and only one Sealio. They pounced at him one by one, but Sealio knocked them all away. The feral creatures kept getting back up and coming at him, but Sealio just kept kicking ass. One tried to hurt Sierra, so Sealio snapped its neck. After awhile of repeating this process, Sealio became bored and decided to finish them all off with his fire blast. “Damn things are weak against fire. Can I get more of a challenge please?” Sealio said to himself, yawning. From the shadows emerged the vampire leader. This one was different though. It looked part human. It had pale skin with a long, scruffy beard. The creature approached Sealio and smelled him as if if were familiar with him. The beast hissed and prepared to attack. Sealio was stunned and in shock “Is that you Count?” Chapter 7. A Man Gone Mad